Namikaze Corporation
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: En la actualidad 8 de cada 10 elementos del día a día ha sido fabricado si o si por la Namikaze Corporation, seguramente la empresa más famosa del mundo entero la cual se encarga de producir desde los más modernos aparatos electrónicos hasta dirigir cadenas de restaurantes hasta aparatos mágicos...aunque bueno estos últimos no los encontrarías en la tienda de la esquina.


**-Yyyyyyyyyyy aquí esta el inicio del otro nuevo fic que ya os dije, este cross de Naruto con High School DxD trae una sorpresa ya que tendrá también un ligero cross con otro anime/videojuego al que me gusta mucho y que le tengo bastante cariño, a ver si sois capaces de adivinarlo. Como siempre espero que os guste esta nueva historia, os leo al final.-**

 _No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia_

Demonio hablando **-demonio**

Demonio pensando **-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Baka

Seres mágicos pensando-(Baka)

* * *

Prologo.

Un radiante y cálido sol podía verse en el cielo azul sobre Kuoh, la ciudad se situaba en las afueras de la capital nipona y en ella un enorme rascacielos se encontraba en construcción desde hace varios años, ya iban por el piso 30 y no parecía que fuesen a terminar pronto la construcción. En uno de los parques de la ciudad podemos ver a un grupo de niños jugar alegremente y sin preocupaciones, el grupo estaba formado por dos niños y 5 niñas.

-Fufufu, será mejor que te rindas Naruto_kun, estés donde estés voy a encontrarte.-Fueron las palabras de una linda niña de unos 7 años, tenía un abundante cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y ojos color azul agua.

Detrás de la niña pelirroja se encontraban 3 chicas y un chico formando una cadena tomados de las manos. La niña que iniciaba la cadena tenía el cabello largo y de color negro además de unos hermosos ojos color violeta, debía tener unos 7 años al igual que la ojiazul. Tomada de la mano de la pelinegra se encontraba una niña de unos 6 años, cabello castaño largo y ojos de color ámbar, seguida de ella se encontraba otra chica también de 6 años, de cabello castaño claro atado en una pequeña coleta en su nuca y de ojos color morado. Terminando la cadena se encontraba una chica de 6/7 años, cabello negro corto que usaba unas gafas tras las que se encontraban unos ojos de color rosáceo, el último en la cadena se trataba de un muchacho de 6 años de alborotado cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos.

El chico castaño vio como entre los árboles algo brillaba de forma intermitente, sonrió al entender el mensaje y sin que se diese cuenta la niña pelirroja se lo hizo saber a las demás chicas que dieron un par de pasos a un lado para prepararse. El ruido de unos arbustos al moverse llamó la atención de la chica de ojos azules que rió ligeramente al verse ya ganadora del juego.

-¡Te encontré Naruto_kun!-Gritó la chica al ir a revisar los arbustos de donde había escuchado el ruido encontrando un un juguete de cuerda que hacia algo de ruido.-¿Que se supone que es...

-¡Ahora Nii_san!-Gritó el chico de cabello castaño antes de que una figura saliese de otros arbustos en el lado completamente opuesto a donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

La figura se trataba de un niño de 7 años, cabello rubio dorado corto y e increíbles ojos de color rojo carmesí, el chico corrió con rapidez y dio un fuerte zapatazo a una lata de jugo de naranja que había cerca de donde antes se encontraba la niña pelirroja.

-¡A CORRER!-Gritó el ojirojo haciendo que todos empezaran a correr en direcciones diferentes mientras la chica de rojos cabellos se daba cuenta.

-¡U-un momento! ¡Eso es trampa Naruto_kun!-Replicó bastante enfadada la chica selañando al rubio que solo podía sonreír.

-En realidad no, en la reglas no pone nada sobre usar este tipo de trucos Rias_chan.-Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer entre unos matorrales.

-¡Aaaaagh! ¡Ya lo veréis! ¡Esta vez voy a atraparlos a todos!-Fue el grito de la heredera Gremory antes de empezar a correr para volver a encontrar a todos sus amigos y esta vez se aseguraría de encontrar primero al siempre esquivo rubio.

Aquella sin duda fue uno de tantos y tantos días divertidos para el grupo de jóvenes, y el tiempo como es costumbre fue pasando haciendo correr los años y haciendo que aquel grupo de jóvenes creciese.

Hyoudou Issei se encontraba ahora mismo en una situación bastante desventajosa, sobre él se encontraba el férreo marcaje de 2 de los jugadores del equipo contrario que estaban evitando que pudiese hacer ningún movimiento o pase. Aun en esta situación no se podía negar que tenía una gran habilidad con el balón, siendo un año menor que los dos jugadores que le estaban marcando no soltaba el balón por nada del mundo mientras esperaba aunque fuese la más mínima ocasión para poder hacer algo.

-(Maldita sea, no creo poder aguantar mucho así pero…).-Pensó mientras dirigía una mirada al marcador donde se encontraba el empate 1-1.-(No puedo dejar que me quiten el balón).-

-¡TU PUEDES NII_CHAN!-Fue el poderoso de Nagisa Hyoudou desde la zona de espectadores, la chica seguía teniendo el cabello largo cayendo a lo largo de su espalda.

Los dos jugadores seguían tratando de quitarle el balón mientras el seguía moviéndose de tal forma que no lo lograsen. Un destello amarillo pasando a toda prisa llamó su atención haciendo que una sonrisa se formase en sus labios.

-¡ISEEEEEE!-Fue el grito que lo hizo moverse.

Con gran maestría logró levantar el balón con la punta de su pie derecho y con rapidez salir durante unos instantes del marcaje de los dos jugadores, prácticamente a ciegas pateó con todas sus fuerzas el balón hacia arriba confiando que él recibiría su pase como siempre. El balón giraba en el aire antes de empezar a caer, los defensas del equipo contrario ya estaban listos para recibirlo cuando de pronto paso, un borrón pasó a su lado, lo único que los dos defensores pudieron ver fue como el balón era ligeramente tocado por el talón de una bota.

Ambos defensores se giraron y lo primero que vieron fue el dorsal con el número 10, el jugador más peligroso del equipo al que enfrentaban y el capitán del mismo, sin duda con ese cabello rubio dorado peinado hacía atrás y esos ojos rojos era imposible confundirlo.

-¡GRAN PASE ISEE!-Fue el grito del capitán del equipo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Todo el equipo contrario empezó a correr tras el rubio que parecía una gacela corriendo con el balón en sus pies, dos jugadores le salieron al paso pero no fue nada que un amago y un rápido movimiento de pies no solucionara.

-¡ÁNIMO NARUTO_KUN, TÚ PUEDES!-Gritó Akeno desde su lugar de observación junto a las demás chicas, la pelinegra había atado su cabello en una cola de caballo alta y su figura para tener solo 11 años ya empezaba a desarrollarse.

Dos jugadores más se pusieron delante suya, las piernas del ojiazul se movieron haciendo círculos alrededor del balón y con gran facilidad pudo deshacerse de uno de los jugadores pero el otro estaba demasiado cerca suya, así que dio un pase de talón hacia la derecha lugar en el que no había nadie.

-¡Ja! Tonto, allí no hay…-El jugador no puedo continuar sus palabras cuando el rubio pasó a su lado rápidamente con una sonrisa, en el lugar donde no había nadie de pronto apareció Issei corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas pero no iba a llegar así que se tiró en plancha al suelo y devolvió el pase con su cabeza a Naruto.

-(Gracias Ise, yo me encargo de llevarlo hasta dentro de la portería).-Fue el fugaz pensamiento del Uzumaki al ver como su amigo quedaba tendido en el suelo con el cabello tapándole los ojos.

-No...puedo más...estoy muerto.-Jadeó el peli castaño, ya no podía más, había dado todo de él durante el partido y ya no le quedaba ni una pizca de energía.

-¡VAMOS NARUTO_KUN, PUEDES LOGRARLO!-Gritó una chica de unos 10 años, cabello rubio suave y ojos color azul claro con un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, su nombre era Yukari Kiba y se había "unido al grupo" hace un año aproximadamente.

Naruto seguía corriendo quitándose a sus rivales de encima con elegancia y precisión, estaba prácticamente llegando a la portería cuando el capitán del equipo contrario, un chico mayor que él que al menos le sacaba una cabeza de altura y medio cuerpo de anchura.

-Ni pienses que te dejaré pasar mocoso.-Rugió el muchacho tratando de arrebatarle el balón a Naruto.

El Uzumaki apretó los dientes mientras forcejeaba con el otro jugador, su mirada se posó durante unos instantes en el reloj del marcador, apenas quedaban 3 minutos de partido, tenía que terminar con esto, sus demás compañeros ya no podían seguir más, Isei había sido el último en caer y estaba seguro que no aguantarían una prórroga en el estado en que se encontraban.

-¡TU PUEDES NARUTO_KUN, PUEDES HACERLO!-Gritó Sona dándole ánimos, la Sitri seguía llevando el cabello corto con un pasador de pelo en el lado derecho y usaba unas gafas de color rojo.

Naruto dio un giro brusco echándose encima del otro jugador que instintivamente lo primero que hizo fue echarse un poco para atrás por si el rubio lo que pretendía era forzar una falta antes de volver a intentar quitarle el balón pero este había desaparecido de los pies el rubio. Una sombra pasó por encima de su cabeza y entonces lo vio, el esférico pasó con rapidez por encima de su cabeza a la vez que el Namikaze pasaba a un lado suyo sin problema alguno, el jugador trató de seguirlo pero no puedo ya que sus pies se habían hecho un lío y lo único que logró fue caerse al suelo de boca.

Ante Naruto solo quedaba la portería y en medio de esta el portero, sentía como de pronto el tiempo parecía alentarse, ¿hacia la derecha o la izquierda? ¿Trataba de hacer un amago antes de tirar? ¿Tal vez una vaselina? Sus dientes se apretaron al no saber bien qué hacer.

-¡PUEDES HACERLO NARUTO_KUN, TODOS ESTAMOS CONTIGO, SOLO TE QUEDA MARCAR!-Fue el grito de Rias Gremory, su cabello rojo seguía igual de largo que siempre y al igual que su siempre fiel amiga Akeno su figura empezaba ya a desarrollarse.

Naruto pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas, el portero así como todos los presentes vieron cómo el balón iba hacia a la derecha, demasiado hacia la derecha, la sonrisa en el guardameta era enorme al ver cómo el balón se iba a marchar fuera, sin notar como el rubio sonreía cual zorro. De pronto el balón empezó a tomar efecto curvó, el portero se lanzó pero no puedo hacer nada, la bola se colocó justo por la escuadra derecha.

¡PI! ¡PI! ¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-...Lo logramos…¡LO LOGRAMOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-Gritó Naruto antes de que todos sus compañeros llegasen junto a él, lo habían logrado, se habían coronado como los campeones nacionales de la liga de alevines.

Fueron días celebración en Kuoh, la alegría casi podía palparse en el ambiente, en el colegio de nuestro protagonista todo era buen humor, incluso los profesores habían rebajado el número de deberes. En una parte algo alejada del patio podemos ver a nuestro grupo de conocidos esperar a cierto ojiazul.

-¿Me pregunto para qué Naruto_kun quería que nos reunamos aquí?-Dijo en voz alta Rias la duda que todos tenían.

-¡Hey! Siento la tardanza, estaba hablando de unas cosas con el entrenador.-Dijo el ojiazul llegando al lugar donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

-Seguro que ya quiere empezar a preparar el plan de entrenamientos para el año que viene, pero bueno, estoy seguro que si nos esforzamos tanto como este año también lograremos vencer, verdad Nii_san.-Fueron las motivadas palabras que dijo Issei haciendo sonreír a Naruto aunque esa sonrisa tenía algo extraño que llamó la atención de todos.

-Estoy seguro de ello, aunque el año que viene tendrás que ser tú quien lleve a la victoria al equipo Ise.-Dijo el rubio dejando a todos sin palabras, el Uzumaki metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y de este sacó la cinta de capitán.-A partir del año que viene tú serás el capitán del equipo.-

-U-u-un momento, ¿po-or que me das ti cinta de capitan, Nii-san?-Preguntó un muy confuso pelicastaño.

-Ise_kun tiene razón, ¿a qué viene todo esto Naruto_kun?-Preguntó una también confusa Sona mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-¿Es que ha ocurrido algo Naruto_kun?-Preguntó Rias algo preocupada.

-Bueno, vereis, el año que viene ya no podré seguir siendo el capitán ya que, bueno...cuando termine este curso me iré a vivir a Estados Unidos.-Fueron las palabras que dejaron completamente petrificados a todos.

-Pe-ero, Naruto_niichan, ¿porque te tienes que ir?-Preguntó Nagisa con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus bonitos ojos color ámbar.

-Mi padre tiene varios negocios que atender en Los Ángeles, además que quieren que empiece a aprender sobre el negocio familiar.-Respondió el muchacho rascándose un poco la nuca.

-Pero aun así, ¿no es muy precipitado? Apenas queda un mes de curso.-Fueron las palabras de Akeno.

-...En realidad, se sobre esto desde hace medio año.-Comentó el ojiazul mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿¡Y se puede saber porque no nos habías dicho nada?!-Exclamó la Gremory muy molesta porque Naruto les hubiese ocultado esa información hasta ahora.

-Primero porque no sabía cómo decíroslo, llevo meses pensando en cómo hacerlo, y segundo, no quería que los demás miembros del club lo supiesen, se han estado esforzando muchísimo durante todo el año y el saber esto solo los había desconcentrado.-Contestó el Uzumaki con una seriedad que era algo rara en el.-Mirad, sé que lo que he hecho ha sido injusto con todos vosotros, pero quiero que sepáis una cosa, ¡esto no es un adiós es solo un hasta luego!-

-¿Un hasta luego?-Preguntó Issei con confusión haciendo que el rubio tuviera una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Por supuesto, no os vais a librar de mi tan fácilmente, tenéis mi palabras de que volveré a Kuoh dentro de unos años, y sabéis que yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.-Dijo Naruto con una mano en el corazón y dándoles a todos una cálida sonrisa que hizo que las chicas se sonrojaron un levemente.

-...-Issei tomó la cinta de capitán antes de mirar directamente a su figura de hermano mayor a los ojos.-En ese caso yo guardare tu lugar hasta que vuelvas.-

-Je, se que harás un gran trabajo, Ise.-Respondió Naruto poniendo una mano encima de la cabeza del Hyoudou.

Aproximadamente un mes más tarde Naruto se marchó de japón rumbo a estados unidos, y una vez más el tiempo siguió avanzando dejando que muchas cosas sucedieran en un mundo en el que ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos, dragones y otras muchas clases de seres viven.

* * *

 **-Y hasta aquí este prologo, ¿habéis sido capaces de averiguar con que otro anime/videojuego haré cross en este fic? En mi pagina de facebook podréis ver una imagen de como será el aspecto de Naruto en este fic, y si, lo se, soy un genio del Paint XD. Un día más os repito lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna idea, sugerencia u consejo siempre leo vuestros con mi libreta de ideas al lado. Sin más que decir este servidor se despide, recordad pasaros por mis otros fics si tenéis algo de tiempo, cuidaos y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**


End file.
